


小护士，过来

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 9





	小护士，过来

“张轩先生，又系你？”

“咁我病咗，梗系要睇病啦，咩叫又啊？”

“一个星期来三次，乜病咁严重啊？”

“emm......相思病？”

肯尼翻看了一下病例，头也不抬地说，“呢个病，应该要转你上脑科喔。”

病人靠到护士背后，嘴巴在护士耳朵旁轻轻低语，“我是见了你之后才得了这个病的，” 手从衣服下摆悄悄伸进去，拇指指腹轻轻扫过脊椎末端，肯尼打了个颤，不动声色地闪开，病人又说：“你们给我开的每一种药，都没有用。”

“药没用你去跟医生说，我只是一个小小的护士，不负责这个。” 肯尼满不在乎地白了他一眼。 

病人再度靠近肯尼，散发着压迫感，这次他有注意把小护士往角落里逼，缓缓地道，“我看，我的病，只有你能解得了。” 说罢，他抓住护士手腕，无礼地蹭着他的颈窝，嗅闻着他淡淡的体香，肯尼难受地想用手推开他但没用。

病人并没放手，还用额头抵着他的额头，温热地气息都呼在脸上，略带威胁地压低声音说话：“你害我得病，药石无灵，算是医疗失当吗？要是我决意投诉到底，你等着去医管局接受聆讯吧。”

这么荒谬的理由怎么可能投诉成立？可是这个世界，规则可以为钱权让路。

一想到自己可能要失去工作，他又气又恨，眼睛都红了，只能狠狠地朝着病人瞪过去，这一瞪更撩火，病人实在忍不住在他脸蛋上用力啜了一口。肯尼一动不动地忍受了非礼，认命似的合了眼睛，但委屈的眼泪还是掉了下来。病人用手背给他抹掉。

良久，肯尼睁开眼，咬牙切齿地挤出两个字：“用套。”

“没套。”病人干脆利落地反驳，他将护士翻面让他趴在墙上，整个人靠上去和他全身贴合，护士身上的温度隔着薄薄的工衣传到他身上，一时间鼻尖萦绕地全是护士诱人的体香。手掌放肆地在护士的背脊游移，边在他的颈窝啃出一片片水迹，他本人无比沉迷但对方始终全身僵硬。

他舔咬着护士的耳朵，“给我艹有这么难受么，我的外表不至于让你吃亏吧？”

护士冷哼，“卑鄙，无耻，下流。”

话音刚落，他感到下身一凉，背后的人把他的工裤和内裤连带扯下，掰着下巴强迫他看向侧面的全身镜，“你看看你现在的样子，要是被你同事知道大白天有人在医疗室被人摁在墙上艹会怎样？然而这还不是最淫荡的，一会儿在我把你射得全身都是之后，还要欲求不满地求我继续干你。”病人没给护士回话的余地，把食指和中指塞进他嘴里，“不想痛就乖一点。”

被垃圾话羞辱得头昏脑胀，护士本能地吮起病人的手来，手被口腔和舌头弄得湿哒哒的，病人的下体仿佛也被同样照顾了一般挺了起来。

后穴被手指一点点地侵入，撩起了他的身体记忆，被不断插入的快感......他忍住不叫出声，不想让侵犯者知道他想要，可是甬道内壁却紧紧咬着病人的手指不放。「我是被迫的，我也没办法」他不断地说服自己，但是整个人已经不知不觉放下了防御的姿态......

阴茎一寸一寸地碾进体内，每次抽插都能感受到护士柔软的臀肉和他下半身撞在一起，占有的快感让病人整个大脑皮层都在亢奋，而护士终于抵抗不过生理快感，口中渗出啊啊啊的破碎呻吟。病人一边卖力的抽插，一边伸手到前端给护士搓揉，前后夹击的快感彻底击溃了他的理智，忍不住叫出来：“慢点，慢点，我不行了......”

快到的时候，病人恶意地堵住他的出口，“叫哥哥，求我.....”

“哥哥...哥哥...给...我好吗？”他扭过头来，一双大眼睛被情欲染得朦朦胧胧，小嘴一直喘气合不上，病人用力吻住他，狠狠地抽动了最后几次，两个人一起颤抖地射了出来。

做完一趟费了不少力气，病人拉着护士到沙发上瘫倒。护士已经忘了这场性事的开端是他被强迫的，双眼放空地看着天花板喘气。病人在他的肚脐一路吻上喉结，拨开他汗湿的黑发，像跟小孩子讲道理一样，“早点乖乖的不就好了，哥哥又不会亏待你。”

护士漠然扭头不理睬他。

病人用手刮蹭着他的下巴，“不如别干了，跟我吧，哥哥养你，给你买很多很多的雪糕吃。”

被人狠狠地剜了一眼，病人轻笑，在他脸蛋上亲了一口，“好好好，劳动最光荣，谁都不能阻止我的小美人在工作岗位上发光发热。”

病人又开始说：“你这么好看，会不会有很多人点名要你照顾？总之我不管，每次来都要见到你，不然就把今天的事告诉你们院长。” 说着，他不安分的手伸进工衣里揉弄护士的胸部，但发现护士在扁着嘴掉眼泪。

他怜惜地吻掉他的泪水，语气变得温柔起来，“宝贝别哭啊，你一哭哥哥心都慌了。”

“你个下流胚子，就知道硬来！”

“...”

“...你硬来过多少人！”

“傻瓜，就为这事儿，” 他抹掉他眼角浅浅的泪痕，“美的丑的肥的瘦的高的矮的我通通都看不上，只有你怎么看怎么合适。”

“口甜舌滑。”

“自然是又甜又滑，不信你再试试？” 说完不容他反应，便覆上了他的双唇，撬开牙齿，用力舔吸着他的津液，两个人的舌头在嘴里不安份的搅动着，搅出淫靡的水声，

分开的时候拉出一条银丝，病人好像在点评什么美食，还咂了一下嘴，“宝贝，你不止又甜又滑，仲香啊。”

或许是抵不过身体渴望，又或是那个人眯着眼坏笑的样子太迷人，在第二次被进入的时候，他没有抵抗没有挣扎，只是咬着唇闭眼承受一波一波的情潮，他们的躯体紧紧的贴着，他能感受到他的心为他跳动，能感受到他红红的眼睛里面对他的渴望和爱意，他的手不由自主地搂住了病人的脖子，心想，如果他是真的爱我呢？

他听见病人的声音都在颤抖，好像感受到了他的所想，“我爱你，我爱你，爱了很多很多年，每做一次都会更爱你，Kenny，吻我......”他狠狠地堵住护士的双唇，把滚烫的浊液都设在了他体内，Kenny听到他的话，也终于达到了情欲的高峰，泪水从眼角滑落下来，他精神和身体都得到了最大的满足，没有什么比和挚爱一起沉沦欲海更美好的事了。

张轩气喘吁吁地趴在Kenny胸口休息着，肯尼轻轻地摸着他的下颌角，“张生，你的书房装修得这么欧式，让我好几次差点出戏。”

张轩懒洋洋地回答，“哇，咁你仲可以咁投入，带埋我入戏，我家斌斌系优秀演员没错了，”他话锋一转，“但，系咩演员呢？”

“你讲咩呀！”

“唔知边个连战三女呢......”

“咁下次同你试翻咯！你想警察同毒贩，还是狱警同监犯啊？”他狡黠地朝他眨了眨眼。

“那下次要转移专业点的地方才行。”他开始认真地畅想。

完


End file.
